Voices revised
by Yee Mun
Summary: Original '05 HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them... see inside
1. Dreams and Voices

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Hey everyone. I started to read over Voices and I found so many mistakes, I'm reposting it! You can still find the original on my list of stories.

* * *

Chapter One: Dreams and Voices

It was the summer before the seventh year for Harry Potter and his peers. This summer was different from all the rest, though. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, the Golden Trio, would be spending their entire summer together, at the Order headquarters. The sun had not yet risen, but that didn't mean the end to everyone's problems. Problems can still get you in nightmares.

..."Daddy, where's Mommy?" The five year old asked.

"She's... busy," her father said setting down something on the kitchen table.

"What's that?" The little girl's eyes went wide, "It's a gun..."

"Mommy's down in hell now. I ended her sorry life." The man said turning to his daughter with an insane gleam in his eyes. The little girl reached for the phone and dialed nine... nine... "You press one more number and I'll shoot your brother." The father said picking up the gun and pointing it at the two year old sleeping in the playpen.

"NO! DADDY, DON'T" ...

Hermione screamed waking up from her dream. "Hermione are you okay?" Harry said running into the room, Ron right behind him. Ginny, who was sharing the room with Hermione, was just waking up. She was also by Hermione's side a soon as the white dots went away, it's never good to sit up too fast, especially when you have just woken up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hermione forced a smile, "just a bad dream." The three could tell it was more, but decided to let it be since Hermione really didn't seem to want to talk.

"Well since we're up, might as well get ready for the day." Ron said after an uneasy silence. She had been acting rather strange all summer and had always insisted that she was fine. The three had all tried to get information from her, but to no avail. So eventually, they let her be.

"Yeah okay," Hermione said hauling herself out of bed. She had been having that same dream every other night, all summer. She knew she was worrying her friends, but this was her problem to deal with, she needn't involve them.

The boys left the room leaving the girls to strip and make their beds. Ginny used the adjoining bathroom in the morning, and Hermione at night, so she had sometime to herself. She took to pondering the reason for the reoccurrence of her dream, which seemed be a habit these days. Before she could think too,which saved her from a right pain in the ass headache, she was jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of the breakfast bell. At the same time, Ginny exited the bathroom, ready for another long day. The two girls walked to the dining room in silence, neither girl knew what to say. Hermione was too deep in thought, anyways.

When the girls had gotten to the table, there was hardly any seats left. Breakfast had always been a huge affair at the headquarters. What with the whole Weasley family (minus Percy) Harry, Hermione and Tonks living there for the summer. There was also the occasional Lupin, Mad Eye, Snape and other order members. This day however, was uncharacteristically silent, which left Nazi commander Molly Weasley and her troop of four teenagers and a teenager at heart to keep everything tidy at the headquarters. Today they would be removing the pixies from the curtains.

Mrs. Weasley was setting out eggs, toast, fruit, and jam just as Tonks entered the warm kitchen. She was the last to arrive at the table, and therefor rewarded with the smallest elbow space. The six sat for a quiet breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Ron still groggy, Hermione in a trance from her dream, and Mrs. Weasley just enjoying the silence. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley had all left, much earlier in the day. The silence didn't last very long though. Suddenly, Snape's face jumped out of the flames startling everyone in the room. "Granger," he barked, seeing her first, "Draco's been spotted. Find him before the deatheaters do. He was last seen a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron, the muggle side. Leave now, and maybe you can save his life." Members outside of headquarters would regularly send messages of this sort, so the six where not too surprised.

Hermione nodded and ran up to her room. She quickly got changed, pulling on jeans, a tank top, and a baby pink jacket. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and stuffed it into her coat pocket. Lastly, she pulled her hair into a high pony tail so it would not get in her way. When she returned to the kitchen, she grabbed some toast, said a quick goodbye, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. The only fireplace set to the floo network was the one in the kitchen. Furthermore you could only floo out, and only to the Leaky Cauldron, for safety reasons.

When Hermione arrived, Tom, the owner of the pub, was the only other person around. As she caught her breath, Hermione took a seat on a bar stool, to talk to the pub keeper. "Morning Tom," she smiled.

"'Morning to you Miss Granger. Would you like a cup of tea?" The man asked. He would have found her entrance odd, but this happened many times, with various order members, so he did what he could to keep them fed for free, it was the least he could do. With them around, he had a hope of keeping his pub open.

"Not today, Tom. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions." Hermione smiled politely. It was actually very hard to do, since Hermione was also shoving toast in her mouth, which tasted slightly off, due to floo ashes.

"Ask away." Tom was also a lot of help because he heard a lot of talk in his pub for so many people and creatures.

"Have you seen Mr. Draco Malfoy or heard of his whereabouts?" Hermione said whispering. There was no one around, but it was still best to be careful.

"No not exactly, I did see two shady figures a week ago. They where about your age. Something about some boy being dead. I'm not sure if that's any help." Hermione's eyes widened and stopped shoving toast into her mouth. Something in her knew this was what she was looking for.

"Got to go, thanks that helped lots." Hermione said. She dropped her toast and sprinted out the pub door.

The sun blazed and Hermione stopped and waited until she could see again. **Go left.** Something inside of her knew where to go. She walked down the sidewalk trying not to attract attention. She walked on, talking the directions that she somehow seemed to know. If it were under normal circumstances, she would question herself. But for now, Hermione was willing to call it her 'women's intuition' if it would help her find Draco alive. Three blocks later the voice sounded in her head, yet again. **Right here.** She turned and found herself at the mouth of a dark gloomy alleyway.

She took out her wand, after making sure there were no muggles. An eerie draft came over her as she took her first few steps. Her feet took their own steps, had their own mind, took her forward. **Just two more steps.**

What she saw made her scream.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be out soon! Shae 


	2. On the Run

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: This chapter is much longer than the original. The chapter is still rather short, though. They do start to get longer, later on. The orginal isn't even in my old story, this is the same as chapter 2 in the old one, because I edited and reposted it there, before I decided to edit the whole thing.

* * *

Chapter Two: On the Run

.:6th year, Hogwarts:.

"Draco you have to run." Snape said turning to Draco. He had just killed his former boss. He knew the boy didn't have it in him, he didn't fault him either. He really didn't want Draco to become a killer.

"I can't leave you, what about my mother?" Draco asked trying to sound brave, but was obviously scared to death. He had just been asked to kill the man who, though he would never admit it, he had always looked up to.

"Go to my hiding place. Wait, for me I'll be there after I get your mother Don't worry about me. And stay there until I come, only leave if you're in danger." Snape said, he pitied the boy, no one, especially at his age, should be asked to kill.

"Okay." Draco said, nodding one last farewell to his godfather. He then ran off of the school grounds and apperated to a swamp miles away from Hogwarts, on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. He trudged through the mess until he reached a gate. "Ariana Brown." He said and the gates opened. The name meant something to Snape, but he wasn't sure nor did he question. Soon he was in front of a small shack.

Stepping inside, Draco found a four room cabin, small, but still comfortable. There was a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and two bed rooms. It seemed as if Snape had been expecting him to stay. He sighed. Might as well shower and try to sleep. The bathroom was a good size, enough for a shower stall, sink, and toilet. He Draco walked into the bathroom, he found fresh towels waiting for him. At fist Draco was mad that Snape had this all set up, like he was waiting for him to fail. But he soon got over it. The constant stress of war taught Draco something. The world _didn't_ revolve around him, shocking. At any rate he was glad for some clean towels and a war shower, he really needed it.

After taking a shower and changing into sweatpants, which he found in the bedroom that he figured was his, there was a note on the door that had told him that it was his room, Draco took a short nap. It was hard for him to fall asleep there was too much for him to worry about. But the lack of sleep all year caught up to him and he was out cold when his body hit the mattress. He sleep was short, due to his hunger.

The kitchen was stock with food, and Draco was surprised to find that it was all still good. He made himself a small sandwich and sat at the table, thinking about Snape and his mother. He was sure that Snape wold be fine, and he would find his mother, but he was still worried. He could remember that very day when he go the goddamn assignment.

* * *

"Now Draco this is a very big responsibility. Do you understand." The Dark Lord's silky voice floated through the air like a deadly promise, reminding you of it's presence.

"Y- Yes m'Lord." Draco stuttered, he hadn't meant to, but a lot was at stake here.

"Now, my boy, you know the punishment, your mother will _die_ if you fail." The Dark Lord said, raising from his thrown, and gliding to Draco. He flicked his wrist. "Kneel."

Much to Draco's dismay, his body complied. "Now now, don't fight me it's not nice." Voldemort said, he flicked his wrist again. "Give me your word, you will _not fail_." He hissed in Draco's ear.

"I will not fail." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Good, good, you may go, but face me not if you fail. I shall find you and your mother, you will both pay the price." The Dark Lord gave his final words and left. When Draco got home that night, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Draco shuttered at the memories, suddenly not hungry anymore. Slowly, he got up and went back to find a dream filled sleep. He woke up constantly and would lie there for hours trying not to cry. He still got up to eat, use the bathroom, and shower, but he spent the rest of his time starring at the ceiling trying to hold himself together. Three days and three nights passed and no one showed.

On the fourth day, with little sleep, Draco sat in the kitchen waiting. He was really worried, why hadn't his mother and Snape show up? But he stayed in the house, following Snapes rules, he wasn't too keen on going out on his own anyways. As he started to slip into a light sleep a voice filled his head. **Your mother's dead, Snape can't return. Run to London, stay in the shadows. **Draco looked around for someone, anyone. When no one was there, he decided that he was only hear things. He didn't doubt it, he hadn't spoken since he got to the hideout, why bother, no one would answer him. He knew he would go crazy at some point. Slowly he drifted off to a semi-peaceful slumber.

He awoke with a start to pounding on the door. **Fool you should have left. Go, now.** This time, Draco jumped up and did as the voice said. He apperated to the outside of the Leaky Cauldron just when the people following him knocked down the door.

For the next three weeks he had been on the run, through the streets of muggle London. The voice in his head directing his every move. One day he had fallen asleep carelessly and woke up to find a deatheater, crushing his leg, the other two laughing over him. With much difficulty, Draco apperated to an alleyway he had seen during his roaming for the past three weeks. He was safe for a few minutes, but soon they found him. One hour, three broken ribs, and close to thirty crusios later, Draco lay unconscious and alone. Five hours later Draco awoke and tried to open his eyes, he couldn't. He tried to move, he couldn't. He started to panic, what was happening? **Calm down, someone is coming to care for you.** Draco did as it said. He wondered who would know how to find him, maybe Snape? He hoped that whoever was supposed to come would come fast. He had an uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Five minutes later he heard a scream.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, folks, chapter two, out and done! Shae 


	3. Medi Witch Granger

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading this right now! You guys are amazing!

* * *

Chapter Three: Medi Witch Granger

Hermione screamed. There was Draco, his leg was crushed and he was covered in dirt and grime from being on the run. **He's alive, it's Okay.** Hermione ran to Draco and tried his temple. **Told you so. Let him know who you are.** "It's going to be okay, Draco. It's me, Hermione."

"I'm not so sure about that, Miss Granger," Hermione whipped around. There were five deatheaters blocking her escape. "It was our mistake sending kids to dispose of the traitor. Now we can kill him and mudblood." the leader sneered.

Hermione panicked, what was she going to do? **Say amatus** Hermione had no time to think. She had to acted fast. "_Amatus,_" she yelled just before the deatheaters could rebel with anther spell. They fell, dead. Before Hermione could think about what she had just done the voice was telling her to apperate to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Hermione got to the pub she hurried to the back so as minimal people as possible could see her. She signaled to Tom and told him if anyone come by that she had never been there. With his nod as her comfort, Hermione apperated yet again, this time to the woods close to Headquarters.

Briskly, Hermione walked until the amount of trees started to thin out. She bent down to check Draco's pulse. It was low and Hermione didn't have the correct supplies to cure him. She didn't have time to take the direct route, that could take at least thirty minutes! "Damn it! Where is the stupid short cut?" Hermione said under her breath. While carefully keeping an eye on Draco, she examined all the trees around her. It did not take long to spot the tree she was looking for. It looked normal except the knot on the tree was just at the right level for a door knob.

Hermione put her hand on the knot and pushed, the door slid up. Levitating Draco she walked down the stairs as the door slid back down and disappeared. The walls were tight and the stairs wound down some ten feet. When she reached the bottom, Hermione ran up to a door. On it was a piece of parchment that read:

_**Beyond this door you shall find  
An aged hat that will read your mind  
To pass through me you must first  
Save your life and counter this curse**_

Within seconds Hermione found herself facing a lioness blocking her path back up to the light. **Say dormiturus** "_Dormiturus_," She yelled with fear. Suddenly the lioness looked sleepy and curled up to sleep, but instead stopped breathing as soon as it seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Hermione had now killed five people and one animal, it _was_ to save her life, but that still left her uneasy. Were was the voice in her head coming from? **Calm down, child. You'll know in due time.** The door of the room slid open, stopping her from arguing with the voice.

As Hermione walked into the room she found the sorting hat. Putting it on she was filled with old memories of the first time the hat had graced her brown frizzy locks.

_Ah, dear child you seem stressed._

'Well Draco is just about to die and I can't help him. I think I have the right to be stressed.'

_Well, Miss Granger tell me: This thing, all things devour/ Birds, beasts, trees, flowers/ Gnaws iron, bites steal/ Grinds hard stones into meal/ Slays king, ruins town/ And beats high mountain down_

'Well that's easy, Time'

_Smart girl. Hurry time is almost up!_

Hermione lifted the hat and found herself in the Headquarters' kitchen, were she had been just an hour ago. "Geez Hermione, you scared the..." Ginny started to say, but saw Draco. "Oh my god! Get him upstairs! I'll be right there." Ginny said jumping up to tell the others. Hermione rushed him to their room. She set down his tired, limp body on her bed. She got right to work taking off his shoes, shirt, socks, and pants leaving on his boxers for the time being. Ordering Ginny to get a wash cloth and a basin of water, Hermione started taking a better look at Draco.

He was all skin and bones. Hermione could see a shadow of a six pack. He looked very frail and way too thin. Ginny came rushing in and together they cleaned all the dried blood off of Draco's face revealing how pale he really was. As Ginny slowly washed Draco's body, uncovering what looked like very old whip marks that never healed, Hermione healed all the cuts and bruises. "Be gentle with his abdomen, he has three broken ribs. Also be careful with his left leg." Hermione said finishing up with the wounds on his face and now working on his neck.

"Yeah okay." Ginny said carefully washing on the edge on his boxer line. "Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked not looking up.

"Um, do I take them off?" Ginny said motioning to the filthy green silk boxers.

"Ginny, if we're going to be medi witches then we have to be mature enough to handle things like that." Hermione said, though she was just as unsure.

"Well first don't you think we should ask Harry or Ron for an extra pair?"

"Yeah, we probably should. Do you know where they are?" As if right on cue the two boys walked into the room holding trays of food.

"Mom told us to bring food incase he woke up." Ron said placing down the tray that he was holding and the one he levitated.

"He looks way to thin." Harry said, wide eyed, standing by Ginny's side.

"Yeah, we know. We have to wait for him to wake up first, to give him any food. Harry can you get him some clothes?" Hermione said healing his leg and all the cuts that could be seen.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head.

"Mom needs me, just call if you need anything." Ron said leaving the girls to heal Draco's back and the back of his legs. He wasn't too happy about Malfoy staying with them, but since Harry seemed to still trust him after last year, and he he was summoned by the Order, Ron let it go.

"Here sweetie," Harry handed Ginny black boxers, a tee shirt, and pajama pants, "Call me if you need anything."

Hermione and Ginny thanked Harry and were about to take off Draco's boxers when he began to wake up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, and I hope you can forgive me for such a late post! I've been trying to upload, but fanfiction wouldn't let me! But hey, I finally got it up! The next chapter will come out next week! Shaelyn 


	4. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you to all of my readers who are there for me! I'm really greatful to all of you!

* * *

Chapter Four: Where Am I?

Draco heard a scream. 'Who the hell was screaming?' Soon, he felt someone by his side checking for a pulse. "It's going to be okay, Draco. It's me, Hermione." 'What was she doing here?'

"I'm not so sure about that, Miss Granger," 'Oh crap, are those deatheaters?' "It was our mistake sending kids to dispose of the traitor. Now we can kill him and mudblood." 'Great, deatheaters.'

"_Amatus,_" 'What's that mean? Wait, where is she taking me? Why aren't the deatheaters following us? Are we apperating? Where are we apperating to?' "If anyone comes by I wasn't here." 'Where are we? She wasn't were, are we apperating again?'

Draco felt them apperated again. When they landed in the new place, he heard twigs breaking. He still didn't know where they were going! **Calm down, child. You sure are impatient!** Before Draco could start to argue he heard, "Damn it! Where is the stupid short cut?"

'Great, we're lost. Wait I hear a door opening.'

"_Dormiturus_," He could hear Hermione yell with fear. 'What's going on? What's that mean? Why can't I see anything?'

"Geez Hermione, you scared the..." He could hear another voice. "Oh my god! Get him upstairs! I'll be right there." Soon Draco felt a soft bed under him. It felt good, he hadn't slept in a bed for weeks. He heard Hermione ask someone for a wash cloth and a basin of water. Soon he felt someone take off his clothes and something wet cleaning his face. He also felt someone cleaning his cuts and bruises. "Be gentle with his abdomen, he has three broken rids. Also be careful with his left leg."

"Yeah okay." That voice sounded familiar. "Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do I take them off?"

"Ginny, if we're going to be medi witches then we have to be mature enough to handle things like that." 'Oh, that's why I thought the other voice sounded familiar! There going to be Medi witches? That's really cool. Wait, they're talking about taking off my...'

"Well first don't you think we should ask Harry or Ron for an extra pair?"

"Yeah, we should do you know where they are?"

"Mom told us to bring food incase he woke up." 'That sounded like Ron. Oh Crap he can see me in only boxers! just what I need!'

"He looks way to thin." 'Great! Harry's there too! Wait do they sound worried about me?'

"Yeah, we know. We have to wait for him to wake up first, to give him any food. Harry can you get him some clothes?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Mom needs me, just call if you need anything." 'Thank go they're gone!'

"Here sweetie. Call me if you need anything." 'What's going on? wait I think I can open my eyes! Yes!'

Draco opened his eyes, surprising the two girls. "Where am I?" Were his first words. His eyes were wide as took in his surroundings. His whole being emanated fear and pain as he tried to sit up.

"Be careful," Ginny said and gently pushed Draco back down onto the pillow. He cringed at her touch.

"It's Okay, Draco, we aren't going to hurt you." Hermione put her hand on is shoulder. He shuddered and looked up into her eyes. He saw the gentle look she gave him and he relaxed instantly. "Gin, why don't you go eat with Harry, I think I can handle everything here." Hermione said and didn't take her eyes off of Draco. Ginny nodded and left her to find Harry. Hermione fluffed Draco's pillows and sat him up.

"Where am I?" Draco asked again when Hermione was back at his side with what he presumed was his tray of food.

"A safe haven." Hermione said got up to pour the water in the basin into the sick.

"Where are you going?" Draco said, his eyes wide with fear. Hermione smiled and walked back over to the bed.

"I'm just going to clean out this basin, the bathroom is right off of this room okay?" Draco nodded and Hermione smiled, "I'll be right back."

Hermione smiled as she walked into the bathroom. She thought of the scared look on Draco's thin face. She really felt for him, she knew what it felt like to be alone and scared. She used magic to clean the basin quickly. All members under the age in the Order were given the freedom to use magic when ever they wanted to. Something that Hermione was very thankful for.

When Hermione walked back into the bedroom, Draco had already finished his portion of the pasta that was made for lunch that day. It would seem that Mrs. Weasley gave him twice the size of he normal portions. After quickly eating her food, she called on Ginny, using the mirrors that were given to them. Harry had found and restored the one Sirius had given him, Lupin had his own, Fred and George bought two with their money from the shop, and Sirius had left his at home the night he was killed and Lupin found it when he searched the house earlier in the year. It was very helpful to have the mirrors. Ron had Lupin's, Hermione had Sirius', Harry had his father's, and the twins had their own.

"So," Hermione said awkwardly.

"So," Draco said looking up at Hermione as if she might strike at any moment.

"Draco," Hermione said in a soothing voice. She walked gracefully to his side. Her sure steps and soft, ladylike movements reminded him greatly of his mother and he started to cry. He hadn't let himself cry in awhile he was out on the streets, he didn't need to draw any attention to himself. But here, with Hermione now wrapping her strong slender arms around him. He felt her small palms rubbing his back and her sweet soothing voice whispering comforting words in his ear.

He had no idea how long they had been like that and soon he fell asleep in Hermione's arms.

* * *

Draco stirred. Where was he? He looked up and saw Hermione sitting besides him. She felt him stir and looked down from the book that she was reading. "Hey, you woke up." She smiled down at him and right then he remembered being on the run and almost being killed. His only fond memory was the girl, no lady, looking down on him.

"Yeah," Draco gave her a small smile. It felt good to smile. He hadn't had a reason to smile in a long time. Actually the last time he remembered smiling was when he was eleven. Right before he boarded the Hogwarts Express. That's when his life when to hell. His smile faded and he shuddered in pain.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. He could feel her fingers run thorough his hair. he felt safe in Hermione's company. 'She's going to be a great Medi Witch.' He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco pulled Hermione close to him and she squeaked in protest, then relaxed. "I feel much better."

* * *

A/N: Chapter four, done! I have up to eight all done, so hopefully they will keep coming out fast! Thanks again to all of my readers, and for those of you who don't review, please take the time to! It means SO much to me to know that you are reading. Putting it on your alters isn't enough for me to know that you are physicaly there reading! It doesn't take that long and you don't need to review _every_time (thought I would love it if you did!). So, I'm done begging for reviews! If you're still reading this, props to you and your patients! PLEASE REVIEW! Shaelyn 


	5. Ron and Being Civil

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Chapter five this chapter and the next chapter are the original chapter five, slit in half as to add more detail! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Ron and Being Civil

"Ron, just be civil to him." Hermione pleaded for the one thousandth time. Draco had been with them for a week now. Everyone had learned to except that Draco would be staying with them. The only person who wouldn't suck it up was Ron.

"Why should I?" Ron shot back a glare. He hated how everyone was taking _his_ side.

"Mate, really, Draco's not that bad, just misunderstood." Harry said. Hermione, Ginny, and the twins nodded their heads, backing up the boy who lived.

"What has he done to you? Has he brainwashed you all? Hermione of all of you I thought you were smart." Hermione held a stone still face and walked away, trying to hold back tears, with Ginny and the twins close behind.

"Ron, give him a chance, I know he's only been here for a week and it's still hard to get used to. Just talk to him, if not for yourself for Hermione. You don't know how much it hurts for her to see one of her best friends giving her the cold shoulder." Harry said looking at the red head with a look of minor distaste and understanding. He hated to see his two best friends fight. And although he wouldn't tell Ron, he was on Hermione's side. Ron was always a jackass about things that concerned emotions. He just didn't get it.

"You're just like the rest of them. Why aren't you on my side? I thought we were best friends." Ron felt hurt, he didn't understand why no one was on his side? Why, what was Draco doing to get _his_ friend's to side with him?

"Ron, we are, but Hermione is our best friend too! You know I didn't want to trust him, nor did the twins, or Bill, or anyone else. Hermione made me talk to him and I swear he did not brainwash me. We talked, it was that simple. He explained his life, all the way from his birth to that very second. He was the way he was to us in school because of the way he was raised. Is it really his fault? We thought he was stupid for believing his father, but it's just that, Ron. It's was his father who fed him lies. And as a child, you look up to your parents. You're molded into the person you are by how you were raised. Ron, don't you see, I'm not saying what he did was right, I'm not sticking up for him, I'm not even sure how much I trust him, but the whole point is, I have forgiven him. We all have. All Hermione wants is for you to talk to him. Is it that hard? You know that I'm with you I'm your best friend, I always will be. I have your back and will be on your side, but right now Hermione is right, just talk to him." With that Harry left and went to the twins room were he found Ginny, Fred and George trying to console her.

"Mione, it's okay, Ron's being a jerk. He'll come around, just give him time." Fred said and wrapped his arms around Hermione holding her close.

"Yeah, Mione really. He'll come around." Harry said and set next to Fred and George who each held Hermione.

"You guys okay?' A voice said from the door. They looked up and saw Draco standing in the door way.

"Yeah, its just that-" Ginny started, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Draco, we need to talk." Ron said looking defeated and tired.

"Um, sure." Draco was really confused, and wanted to help out Hermione, but Ron looked really serious, and Hermione seemed to bee fine in the arms of the others, he would confront her later. "What do you want to talk about?" Draco said still trying to figure out why Hermione was crying.

"Hermione wants me to be civil to you, and Harry says he forgives you. What the hell are you doing to my friends?" Ron spat once they were out of earshot of everyone else. To Ron's surprise, there was no evil smile, no smirk, not laughter, no sign that Draco had truly done anything to his friends. There was only two emotions in Draco's eyes, pain and sorrow.

"I didn't do anything, but I can tell you what I told them." Draco sighed and started his story. "I guess I can start by saying that I was not planed. My father never wanted me, but my mother loved me and would not let him sway her. I was taught to hate muggleborns, half bloods, and anyone who takes their time to talk to one. I knew nothing better, but I still felt it was wrong. If I didn't listen to my father, or if I talked back I was beaten until I passed out, or gave in.

"My father told me that the muggleborns wanted me to suffer, said that the beatings were all their faults. I never believed him, and that was what got me into more trouble. One day I just broke. I remember, I was five and was fighting with my father again about muggle rights, a bit like Hermione did with S.P.E.W. Finally I just accepted that what my father said was true. I drank up everything he said as the cold hard truth. By the time I was eleven and ready for Hogwarts, my father controlled my mind in a way far more powerful then any unforgivable.

"I was like that, stone with no emotion for so long. I started to crack in about fifth year when I saw my father beat my mother and tell her she was just as filthy as muggles. I didn't understand, my mother was pureblood, so why did my father hit her. Then I heard his words 'I never wanted that boy anyway, it was your damn fault, woman. Now my life rests in his hands. If he fails the Dark Lord, it is my head. Do you think I care for you? Do you think I care for him?' I was so hurt, I didn't get it. Why did my father hate me? I ran away from home, from what I knew all my life. I spied on muggle families to see what they were really like. I released they were just like me.

"Now you might think it was ignorant of me not to see that in the first place, but I had known nothing outside of my house and Hogwarts. I saw that they felt, loved, and had lives too. They didn't plot against me or any wizard. They didn't even now we existed. All this time my father told me they knew, that I should not believe what other's said, that they knew. What else was I supposed to believe? Those words were hammered into my head from my birth until I opened my eyes and saw what life was, what the real world was like. I wanted to die when Hermione found me. My mother was dead, the only person who loved me, what else did I have? I was scared all my life, and I have to admit I'm scared now. Everyday I wait for my father to find me and kill me. Everyday I wait or Hermione or anyone here to wake up as if they were in a dream and tell me they hated me and kick me out. I'm ready for the worst, because, honestly, this past week has to be the best week of my whole life." Draco said and looked at Ron. Ron just stood there, like stone, letting it all sink in. "You Okay mate?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah," Ron said slowly, it was still sinking in. "Um, I need to be alone and think." With that he took off to his room to think about everything he had just been told. He had no doubt that Draco had not been lying, but somehow he still could not believe all that he had been told.

In his room, Ron racked his brain. He could see why Harry forgave him. They were right, if his father told him lies all his life, he would believe it too, not knowing any better. He started to rethink his hatred for the boy. Maybe he could really forgive him. Start over again. The only problem was, his damn pride. He didn't want to say sorry to someone, anyone. It was too much for Ron. He stood up, stretched, and walked out the door to find Draco. Something had to be done, even if he wouldn't say it, he would find a way to say sorry.

Ron trekked out of his room in search of Draco to tell him that he was sorry, and that he forgave him. It was a lot harder then Ron imagined though. and when faced with Draco he simply stuttered. "Um, Draco, I, um, what I mean to say is um- You want to play a game of chess?" Draco smiled and saw that this was the best Ron could come to swallowing his pride and sympathized with the red head.

"Sure, but if I win, I get the first slice of Hermione's pie for dessert," Draco smiled. Ron's tense face relaxed and he smiled.

"Your on!" Ron was glad that Draco understood him. And furthermore that he didn't poke fun at him fro not being able to swallow his pride.

Draco knew that he and Ron were at a truce, he we was sure that if he made a single wrong move, he would break it. But he was very happy with what he got. He even won an extra piece of Hermione's pie.

* * *

A/N: AHA! A sort of new-ish chapter... Review damn it. Shaelyn 


	6. I Love You

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Chapter six! I hope you like it, remember though, looks can be deceiving...

* * *

Chapter Six: I Love You

"Draco, Hermione, Ginny! Get your lazy asses out of bed!" Harry yelled as he hit Draco and Hermione with two pillows and used a spell to do the same to Ginny. Draco had been at headquarters for a month now. It had been agreed that he could sleep with Hermione because, for whatever reason, when they slept with each other the nightmares that plagued their dreams would not come. They never kissed, or shared any sort of romantic relations, they never said three little words. They only hugged onto each other for comfort every night as a brother and sister would huddle together if ever in need of comfort.

"Five more minutes," Draco whined and rolled over, pulling Hermione closer to him. He heard a deep chuckle and opened his eyes, only to shut them in time to get a face full of whip cream.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed and sprang out of bed and slapped Harry across the face. "HAROLD JAMES POTTER! That when up my nose!" Waking up Hermione could prove deadly, as Harry found out.

"Can't you let anyone sleep around here?" Ron said stumbling into the room from his and Harry's room across the hall. Harry said a spell to clean Draco and Hermione off and chuckled again.

"No mate, you know that already!" Harry and Ron took turns waking the three up, Ron seemed to get out of it most of the time because Harry always woke up before him.

"What time is it?" Draco yawned and rolled out of bed.

"Harry Potter, you better have a good reason for waking us up at five in the morning!" Ginny gave him a warning glare.

"Severus is back and Molly wants us to help make breakfast and stuff." Harry said stepping back from the girls who happened to not be morning people.

"All right, so we'll meet in the hallway in fifteen?" Ron said and everyone nodded. "Oh and Draco, you still have whip cream in your hair." Draco nodded a thank you and closed the door after the two boys.

"Draco, Ginny and I need to change, why don't you wash your hair and get changed in the bathroom?" Hermione said handing him a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Okay, just knock when your done changing." Draco said and took the clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"That was really mean of Harry," Ginny said to Hermione as she made her bed, then walked to her dresser to look for some clothes to wear.

"Yeah I know it was," Hermione said and pulled out a cotton pastel green tank top and a pair of tan short shorts.

"I say we get up really early tomorrow and get him back." Ginny grinned evilly. She pulled on a baby blue halter top with a green butterfly design starting at the bottom right corner of the shirt and then weaving up to the top left side of the shirt. She then pulled on a pair of white short shorts. Both Hermione and Ginny did a spell to straiten their hair and then pulled their hair up into ponytails.

"We're ready." Hermione called, to Draco once she had check her hair in the mirror.

"So where do you think Severus has been?" Ron asked as Hermione, Ginny and Draco joined him and Harry for the trek down the stairs.

"Not sure, but I guess we'll get to ask him." Draco said shrugging, as they entered the kitchen.

"Not sure-" Fred said.

"-of what?" his twin finished as the two walked into the room and started to set the large table for breakfast.

"We're not sure where Severus has been," Ginny said and looked at the list of dishes her mother had set out, of what the seven teens were expected to make.

"Where is he anyway?" Hermione said getting the bread out of the bread box and cutting it up to make toast.

"We heard-"

"-that he came last night-"

"-and he is in a bed room on the third floor resting."

"And just how did you 'hear' this?" Harry said, his eyebrow shooting up, as he counted out the right amount of forks, knives, and spoons that were needed.

"Extendable ears." They said together in a singsong voice. Draco chuckled and started cutting up peppers for the omelets that Ginny was preparing.

"Need help?" Ron said and started to cut up some of the peppers.

"Yeah thanks." Draco smiled. Ron and Draco had made a somewhat shaky friendship, after Ron talked to him, now they were pretty close, for people who was enemies all their lives.

Breakfast was served an hour later and everyone dug into the food that the seven had made. They decided not to question Snape until after they ate. Molly cleaned up the table as a reward for the kids who had made such a good meal. Then everyone gathered back around the table to listen to Snape's story.

"As you all know, Draco and I ran from the castle after the night that-" He didn't need to finish, everyone nodded their heads, they knew what he was going to say, " Well, after I made sure Draco had somewhere to go I went to find his mother."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Snape found her huddled in a corner, now he knew Cissa well, she was not one to cower, unless it was her husband who was standing before her.

"Cissa?" Snape asked and when he got close enough he scooped her up in his arms and held her close. "Cissa, what's wrong? I'll make it better, if you just let me know what's going on." He heard her sniff and she lifted her head.

"Where is Draco?" She eyed him with her gray orbs. They were filled with worry for her baby boy.

"He is safe, come, I'll take you to him." He stood up and felt just how light the woman was. "Cissa, when was the last time you at a full meal?"

"I'm not sure, it was a long time ago, Severus." Her eyes started to close.

"No Cissa!" Severus cried and set the woman down again. He check his cloak for the potion she needed. 'Damn' he thought and took out the ingredients he needed. It would take hours to make the potion. He sat a brewed the potion that would save the life of the woman he loved. "Done," he said to himself hours later. It was a potion to give nutrients to someone who was malnutrition.

Severus gently tilted Narcissa's head back and opened her mouth. He slowly poured the potion down her throat, making sure she drank it all. But even with the potion in her, Narcissa still would not wake.

On the fourth day, Cissa still had not woken up. Severus decided that he would have to leave with her still unconscious. It was risky, but he could leave Draco no longer. As he stood up to leave the shack that they were in the door was knocked down. _Crucio._ A cruel voice said pointing his wand at Snape who fell and twitched. Narcissa woke at that second and saw her lover, and only true friend lying, seemingly dead. She cried in pain and anguish and looked up to see the sneering face of her master. "Any last words?" Cissa let the tears flow down her eyes.

"I love you Severus." She said just before she was hit in the chest with an _Avadra Kadavra_ and died. Snape woke from his momentary unconsciousness to hear her final words. After all the twenty-five years he and Cissa had been in love they never voiced it. They didn't want anyone to know, not even the other, in fear of what their parents, Lucius, and later their lord would do to them.

"I love you too." Snape whispered.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Then I was taken to Voldemort's hiding place and put in the care of one of the Medi wizards. He forgave me, and believed me when I said it was all just a teen fling that lasted too long. Maybe he didn't see that it was a lie because I had convinced myself of that same thought not long before. For the past month he has wanted me by his side so I could regain his trust." Snape said finishing up. The whole time he was looking right at Draco for his reaction.

"You... and _my_ mother?" Draco asked confused, not mad or upset, just confused. "Then who is Ariana Brown?" Snape's lips curled up into a real smile.

"It's quiet simple. Cissa's middle name was Ariana and Brown is so close to her maiden name, Black." Draco looked at the man before him. If he was what made his mother happy, when his father pushed her down, then Draco found that he gained even more respect for the man that had saved his life.

"What happened to her body?" Draco asked, a single tear in his eye. He didn't want to cry in front of all these people.

"Before I came back, I cremated her. It was her wish, something I will always remember." Snape sighed, and handed the urn to Draco. It was pure white gold, with emeralds circling around it in a snake pattern.

Draco couldn't hold his tears anymore, he felt strong, thin arms wrap around him. He looked up in to the eyes of Hermione Granger.

"It's okay," she whispered to him, and he nodded, leaned into her embrace, and cried.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know a very sad chapter, but the next one will be happier. Please Review! 


	7. All In Fun

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Samara is Madame Hooch.

* * *

Chapter Seven: All In Fun

The Head Quarters was quiet for the rest of the day, everyone dressed and black, and Malfoy took to his room until they were ready to leave.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Draco, where about to leave." Hermione poked her head into the room. She found Draco, sitting on their bed, drying his eyes. She walked slowly to him, and pulled him into her arms. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"To go?" Draco asked, he was ready to leave when everyone else was.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, are you ready to face this." Hermione asked, her grip around Draco tightened.

"I don't know," Draco paused, and looked Hermione in the eyes, "but the time is now, I have to be ready." Neither said anything for a few moments.

"It will be okay, I'll be here, I promise, it will be okay." Hermione said, turning Draco's face to hers and placed a chastised kiss on his forehead. "I promise you."

* * *

The whole of the order stood, on the beach in France, via portkey, and watched as Draco Malfoy flew Snapes broom over the ocean, and spread his mother's ashes. 

As a young girl, Narcissa Black had loved the ocean, and when she visited France during the summer, she fell in love with the grand scenery, and decided that she wanted her ashes spread all over the sea, when the time should come.

Draco had tears in his eyes as he flew farther away, so the tides could take his mother's ashes out to sea. He flew so far that the people on the beach looked like tiny little dots.

When he came back, and touched down, all of his new friends took turns hugging him and comforting him. Ginny and Hermione each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now that he was on land, and he knew that he didn't have to try to steady himself any longer, Draco fell in to all the arms of his friends, breaking down into tears. If anyone looked down on the beach, they would find a large group of people, dressed in all black. Some holding a tall, thin blond, as he cried, the sunset, fading behind them.

* * *

The days past, and at first, Draco took to his room the whole day. Most of the adults let him be, and only Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and the twins visited him, brining food and company. By the third day, Draco left his room, trying to make himself busy to keep his mind off of all the things that had swallowed him into the darkness of his mind for the past few days. 

So, the morning was spent with the teens playing chess and other wizard and muggle games, while the adults talked casually. They did everything they could to make Draco more comfortable and happy. They got together for lunch again, which Molly made.

"Molly, dear, that was absolutely delicious," Arthur said and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, mom, that was great!" Ginny said while she and Hermione stood up to clear the table.

"Here, let me help you," Draco said getting up. He was starting to feel a bit better. Of course the pain was still there, but it was easier for him to deal with such great, loving friends to keep him company.

"Hey, sit down," Ginny laughed and picked up another plate. "Us kids make and clean up breakfast. The girls clean up the lunch dishes, and make lunch, You guys take care of dinner and those dishes, we switch off jobs ever other week."

"Oh, okay, I forgot," Draco blushed, he still hadn't gotten used to the way things worked. Hermione smiled and passed Ginny a stack of cups.

"It's okay, we forget sometimes even," Hermione picked up the last of the plates. "Gin, can you get the rest of the cups?"

"Sure," Ginny picked up everything else on the table and handed Hermione the rag to clean the table. The adults enforced the rule that they could not use magic to do simple things like clear off and clean a table and they could only use magic sparingly, to teach them how to live if they were stripped of their wand when they were on a mission. That way they could take care of themselves.

"You know what we should do?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Hmm? What?" Remus said with a glint in his eye, he knew what Harry was going to say.

"We should play a game of quiditch! We have enough of people!" Harry said smiling. Draco's eyes lit up, he hadn't played in ages, but-

"I don't have a broom," Draco frowned.

"We have extra brooms, they're not the newest, it's hard to buy new ones with the war and all, but they work." Arthur said and smiled as he saw the boy's eyes light up again.

"So, what are the teams?" Tonks piped up.

"Well, our usual team, plus Draco." Harry said, "Me, seeker, Ron Keeper, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco can be chasers, and Fred and George as our beaters."

"So that makes me seeker," Snape said, "and Arthur you can be the keeper, Tonks, Remus, and Samara can be the chasers, and Charley and Bill will be the beaters."

"I get the feeling that you've done this before," Draco smiled as the the others nodded and agreed with the positions they were given.

"Yeah, once or twice," Hermione laughed. "So who gets what broom?"

"Oh god here comes the fight," Ron whispered to Draco, who cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, we have our own brooms," Snape said pointing to himself, then to Harry, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charley, Samara, and the twins.

"We," Ginny said pointing to herself, Ron, her father, Hermione, and then to Draco, "have to share the old brooms in the shed outback."

"As girls, we should get first dibs," Hermione smiled good naturally.

"Well, ladies first I guess," Ron said and Draco shrugged and nodded.

"Then you can pick, they are your brooms," Draco said nodding to Ron.

"All right, then you then dad, he's the adult and supposed to be the mature one, I'm sure he wont mind." Arthur chuckled at his son.

"You know, Ron, when you have kids and it comes time to play quiditch, I'm going to say the same thing to them, that their daddy is old enough to pick last." Ron scowled at his dad and crossed his arms. The rest of the kids laughed their asses of at Ron's expression.

"Well are we playing or what?" Tonks asked standing up.

"Yeah let's go!" Hermione said jumping up to race Ginny to get a good broom.

Ginny and Hermione raced each other to the shed, each grabbing one of the twins old brooms, being the newest. Ron was right behind them, going for Bill's old broom. He also got Charlie's old broom, and handed it to Draco.

"Thanks mate." Draco smiled and nodded.

"No problem," Ron smiled back, noticing the hint of sorrow in Draco's eyes. He hoped that quiditch would brighten up his mood.

"Okay team, we're going to win. I will not have Snape on my case if our teams loses. Not like last time." Harry grinned and the others who were present at the last game nodded and laughed.

"So we're going to show them, huh?" Ginny asked, she smiled and threw her hand into the middle of the circle. "Team Potter." Ginny said, and every put their hands in. "One, two three-"

"TEAM POTTER!" The group yelled breaking up and pumped to win. They ran out onto the field, to face the other team. They had an advantage, anyways, they were younger.

"We're not going to let a bunch of little kids beat us." Bill Weasley said, he had a few scores to settle with the twins, they had pulled trick after trick on him all summer.

"We have to beat our little siblings, anyways, it's in the older brother code." Charlie winked to Bill.

"I'd like to beat Potter again." Snape smirked, he never hated the kid, but damn was him competitive.

"Come to the center of the field and shake hands." Molly called to the two teams. Harry came forward and Bill came forward and they shook hands. "And the quaffel is thrown, and Team Potter is quick to catch it." Molly yelled.

"Point Potter. And Ginny has the quaffel, and oh, she drops it, oh nice save by Draco. Fred shoots the bludger to the other side of the field. Bill hits it back. George hits- GEORGE YOU HIT YOUR BROTHER WITH THAT BLUDGER AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"Sorry mum!" George smiled, then hit the incoming bludger to the side of Charlie.

"Point Snape, nice throw by Tonks, and what a save! Wait, Snape is diving. If team Snape catches this, they will be tied with team Potter. Wait no, Team Potter scores! And Harry dives, if he catches the snitch right now team Potter will win by ten points. Snape's speeding into the dive, they're neck and neck! And... Harry catches the snitch!"

* * *

"Great game," Harry said beaming and shaking the hands of all the adults. 

"We need new teams!" Tonks whined and then smiled at Harry.

"Never," The twins said coming behind Harry and lifted him up. "Three cheers for Potter!"

"And three cheers for Hermione, who scored the most points!" Ron said and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"And you can't forget Ginny, who did the best faking I have seen ever!" Draco said and lifted the giggling red head into the air. The air was filled with joy that night and the group of both kids and adults relaxed, almost as if there was no war, and there had been no differences between each other for six years. No deaths, not pain, everything was perfect.

* * *

A/N: And I love this chapter, I don't know why, but I had a lot of fun writing it, though it had hardly any direction, oh well, the next post will come out in a week. Shae 


	8. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: And this is about the half way point, doesn't fell like it though, well on with another chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Surprises

"So, run that by us again," Hermione said, completely confused. It was the next morning and Snape had called a meeting about what he had learned during his mission.

"The dark lord wants to convince the Lestrange's squib son to help him. You see Frank Lestrange, the squib, is a wizard hunter. Voldemort promised that he would kill off the wizards if Frank helps. I need you to convince Frank and his wife not to."

"Me?" Hermione asked, for the tenth time.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?" Draco asked, " Not that I think you can't protect yourself, but no one can ever be too careful."

"Don't worry, Hermione has a mirror, she can cell us if she needs help." Harry said.

"It's okay, I'll go," Hermione sighed. "When do I leave?"

"Now, if you can." Snape said

"Sure, if I don't contact you in a week come and find me. Okay?" Hermione asked getting up.

"Yeah, we will don't worry, we have you're back." Ron said, getting up and hugging Hermione, "Be safe."

"I will," Hermione hugged everyone.

"Hermione, um can I talk to you?" Draco asked, when she got to him.

"Sure," Hermione walked with him into the next room.

"Um, Hermione, I don't know how to say this but, will you by my girlfriend?" Hermione looked at Draco with a tear in her eye.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"So, what are you looking for in a girl?" Hermione asked. Her and Draco always talked about everything, it was something that she loved about having Draco for a friend.

"Well, for me to ask out a girl, I have to already know that I love her, beyond life itself. I have to be comfortable with her. She wouldn't _need_ to be the smartest or the funniest, or even the most beautiful. She would be all those things in my eyes though. I think she would need to be good with kids, because I would love to have a big family. I would love to take care of our kids. And when she is pregnant I would baby her and shower her with even more attention then normal, if that would even be possible." Draco smiled, "You?"

"Well, the guy of my dreams would need to be smart, so I could have conversations with him, you know?" Draco nodded and Hermione continued, "He would need to know how to treat a girl, and know not to move too fast, and respect my wishes. I don't think I would know if I loved him right away, I would need to get to know them better, I guess it all depends on who the person is."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I... can't..." Hermione said not looking at Draco's confused face. "You deserve someone better then me." And Hermione left, through the front door, ran to the apperating point and was gone.

* * *

Hermione apperated into her room back at her home. She sighed, that was the hardest thing she had to ever do. She loved him back too, but he he didn't really know her. She sighed again and looked at herself in the mirror. She muttered the cloaking spell's counter spell. The girl starring back at her changed. Her brown hair changed to midnight black, the natural color. Her eyes became darker and were almost black.

Hermione sighed, 'How many times am I going to sigh in one day?' She left her room, and walked into the hall. The house was quiet, which meant her parents were out. She walked down the hall to her brothers room. there was a large lock on the door. 'Oh Jason, what did they do now?' Hermione unlocked the door and turned the doorknob. She found her fifteen year-old brother lying on his bed.

"Jason, I know your awake," Hermione said and half smiled.

"Gwen?" The boy opened his eyes and looked up.

"Yeah," Hermione asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I came back for you, I need to tell you something, but first we need to get out of here." Hermione, or Gwen, which was her real first name, said.

"I can't leave, you know what will happen." Jason said, looking sad, the smile from seeing his sister leaving his face.

"When will they be back?" Hermione asked. Trying to come up with a plan in her head. She needed to get Jason out, and safe, but her parents had set a gps on him, she had one on her, but she found it and took it out, it had been in the gold crow she had on her tooth.

"What are you doing here, daughter?" Hermione turned around.

"You have not right, calling me your daughter!" Hermione spat, "My mother was killed by my father, your husband, you're only my mother by law."

"Now, now child, be nice, or I will hurt you," Hermione gasped as her father walked into the room with a gun.

"Frank Lestrange," Hermione whispered. "You aren't my father."

"Oh, but dear, yes I am, and you will hand over your wand _right_ now."

"Or...?"

"Or I kill your brother." Hermione tried her best not to cry. It was that one line, the one from her dream, that haunted her the most. She handed over her wand.

"I still wont call you father, because you aren't." Hermione held her head up high.

"And why is that?" He glared down at his daughter.

"Because, father's don't kill their children's mothers. Father's don't hate their children. They love them, something you're not capable of. Father's don't rape their daughters." Hermione was shaking by now.

"It's not like I hurt you, you are dirt, below dirt, bitch. I took your virginity that no other man would take, I was doing you a favor. Now you will die and not be a virgin, because no one else would ever take it from you."

"You know what?" By now Hermione was shaking and yelling. "You did take something from me. I can't have children now! The thing I wanted most in life, to have children and raise them, in hopes to undo the wrong you did to me. And you know what else? You took the one person who could have raised Jason and I the right way away from us. And one more thing, because of you I couldn't say yes when the person I love asked me out because I could never give him what he wants."

"Shut up, you bitch." Hermione staggered back at the force of the slap her step mother gave her. Hermione fell onto her brother.

"We'll deal with you later," She heard Frank say and leave the room with his wife.

"Gwen? Are you Okay? Gwen?" But she couldn't hear Jason calling her name. All she heard was Draco's voice saying, 'And when she is pregnant...'

"I'm sorry, Draco, I can never give you what you want." and Hermione cried herself to sleep in her brother's arms.

* * *

"Draco what's wrong?" Ginny asked, she had just heard Hermione leave, and Draco stood in the sitting room, shocked still.

"She turned me down." Draco said, pinching himself to see if it was real, or if he was just having a really bad dream.

"Why? Come on, sit down." Ginny led the boy to the couch. Harry, Ron, and the twins had just come in.

"Mate, what happened?" Ron asked.

"She turned him down." Ginny said, looking rather confused.

"I don't get it," Harry said, as far as he knew, Hermione really liked Draco. I mean she gave him _those_ looks all the time.

"She said that I deserve better, it doesn't make any sense. Where would she get idea?" Draco asked, to no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Harry said, trying to think. "I have no idea."

* * *

A/N: And there you go, another chapter! Don't like who Hermione is? Deal or stop reading, I would hope that you are all mature enough not to flame if you don't like it. Shae 


	9. Getting Out and Then Some

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason! 

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Hey to my readers! Thank you SO much for your reviews! I love you guys! Well, here's the next installment:

* * *

Chapter Nine: Getting Out and Then Some

Hermione woke up with strong arms holding her. At first she thought they were Draco's, but when she opened her eyes, she found that she wasn't in her room and the headquarters. 'So, it wasn't a dream.' Hermione thought sadly. "Jason get up." She shook her brother lightly as she got up herself.

"Yeah, I'm up." Jason replied and got up right away. Their parents woke them up early every morning, but if they took too long they were hit. "What time is it?"

"Six, they wont be here for another thirty minutes. Listen, we need to get out of here. If we use my mirror-" Hermione stopped talking and felt her pocket for her mirror. "It's gone."

"You can use my mirror-"

"No, you don't understand, that mirror was my contact to help. I was sent on this mission to get Frank and Clara to stop following Voldemort. I thought if I got here and called for help, I could get you out faster and safer then if I told all my friends that I was _his_ daughter. They would do a full out investigation and then that would lengthen the time you were in danger." Hermione was almost into tears by now.

"Sh, Gwen, don't cry." Jason pulled her into a hug and calmed her down. After Hermione took a few gulps of air she calmed down and started trying to plan on how she and Jason could get their wands back and her mirror.

"Jason, I can find the key, if you go get it, sneak into their room and get the mirror and our wands. I can distract them."

"How will you find the key?" There was a knock on the door.

"Watch." Hermione smiled and walked to the door. She opened it to let in her stepmother. "I woke Jason up for you," Hermione always acted as if she was weak and did as she was told when she was home. She gave them the feeling that they could control her. That's how she could get away with so much.

"Good to see you remember your place," The older woman sneered.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry for offending you yesterday. I'll make it up to you and father tonight?" Hermione's face brightened up as she said this, getting the effect she was going for. Her mother sneered again.

"You better, you spoiled brat. We expect you downstairs and cooking in five minutes."

"Mother, can I have a few more minutes? I have to use the restroom." Jason asked.

"Fine," Clara turned on her heal and walked out the door, "but no more."

"Gwen, that was amazing as always." Jason said as soon as the woman was out of ear shot.

"Thanks, when I was sucking up to her, I got into her mind, made her think she was controlling me, and then found out the key was in the bathroom, in the loose tile next to the sink." Jason's eyes went wide and he smiled in admiration for his older sister.

"So how are you going to distract them?" Jason asked, though he was pretty sure what she was going to do, and he was _not_ happy about it.

"Oh Jason," Hermione sighed, "you know what I have to do! If you can get the stuff fast, well-"

"You don't need to say any more, I know" They both stared off into space thinking their own thoughts.

As Hermione left the room, she thought to herself, "Ginny, please find my diary, please read it."

* * *

Things were quite around the Order. Harry, Ron, Draco, and the twins were playing chess in Ginny's room. They were talking about what Hermione meant. When everyone was silent for a moment, Ginny swore she heard Hermione, "Ginny, please find my diary, please read it."

"Did anyone else here that?" Ginny asked, she blushed when all the boys gave her a funny look.

"Hear what Gin?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I thought I just heard Hermione, maybe I'm just hearing things." Ginny tried to laugh and brush it off.

"Maybe, maybe not." Draco said, everyone looked at him to get him to continue talking. "Hermione is a very skilled witch and at times, I've heard her thoughts, when they were meant for me. If she hopes heard enough, she makes a mental connection and sends the person a message. It's quite common in powerful witches and wizards."

"So I'm not losing it?" Ginny asked, half grinning.

"No, I guess not, not now at least." Harry said, and ducked when Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"What did you hear?" Fred asked. He had heard of powerful wizards being telepathic, but he had never knew that Hermione could.

"She said 'Ginny, please find my diary, please read it.'" Ginny said, thinking that this was a strange message.

"Well, were is it?" George asked, starting to get worried. He, like his twin knew about such power, but he also knew that if you were in grave danger, you can sometimes connect with someone as a last call for help.

"I think she keeps it over here." Ginny said, getting up from her bed and walking to Hermione's set of drawers. She took out a small leather book.

"Open it." Ron said, they were all holding their breaths.

"It says," Ginny read, "_'I had that dream again, and I think it means something, I think it means I will have to go back there someday soon. I hate that dream, because it reminds me that I'm the daughter of Frank Lestrange.'_"

* * *

It was nine o'clock, thirty minutes after dinner was over and Hermione was in her room changing. 'This is for your wand and freedom Herm, just this one last time.' She pulled on a black thong, then a black mini skirt. For a top she wore a black bra and a black fishnet top. She would have thought she looked really sexy if the occasion was different.

'If I do this then I can she Draco again.' _Draco._ She had been thinking about him since she walked out the door leaving him there. She felt so bad for hurting him, but at the time, facing her parents consumed her mind and she didn't think she could possibly deal with much more. She promised herself that she would give him an explanation when she saw him again. 'If I see him again.' Again Hermione thought about how dangerous the plan was. If they failed they would surely both be killed.

Hermione pushed all thoughts about what she was doing and pushed herself into her brother's mind. 'Hermione's ready' She placed the thought into his mind and started her way to the living room, where she had told her parents to wait.

* * *

Jason got the signal and quietly crept over to his parents room. This was the most challenging part, neither of them knew how heavily guarded the room was. Jason slipped the key in and turned it. The lock clicked and he slid it open. 'Thank god for carpet flooring.' He thought as he slip the door in and it was soundless. He ran to the bathroom, slipped the key back just the way he found it, and ran back to his parents room, closing and locking the door once he was in.

'Jason made it in.' Jason placed the thought into Hermione's mind. In the hour they had alone, Hermione had taught him the basics to mind reading and how to talk to each other, that and she had left her mind wide open for him so it was easier for him to let her know that he was safe. That was another risk they had to take. If, at the same moment, someone wanted to get into her mind, they would have the perfect chance. Luckily, no one seemed to want to read Hermione's mind at that moment and they were safe.

* * *

Hermione was just starting the strip show when she got the message. She smiled and got more into the dance and the music. Her sick bastard father seemed to like it, her mother seemed to also, which struck Hermione as odd because her parents had always talked about how they hated people "not normal", which to them implied people gay, bi, trans, or lesbian. 'Hypocrite'

* * *

'I got the wands and the mirror!' Jason thought to himself. He stuffed them into his pocket. He snuck out of the room and re-locked the door. 'Now to save Gwen.' Keeping the stuff with him Jason crept down the stairs to find his sister. What he saw almost made him scream. He held his tongue though and lifted his wand. "Patrifocus Totalus."

* * *

Hermione was now completely undressed and running out of sexy dance moves. 'Where is Jason?'

"Come on girl," Frank smiled and undressed himself. Him and his wife, were coming onto the teenage girl.

"Give us what we want." The older woman sneered. There was no way out of it, so Hermione let her sick parents have their way with her body. She did as she was commanded and did not complain. She would just have to make sure to take a _really_ good shower after. Just then Hermione felt her body go stiff.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jason rushed down the stairs and helped his sister out of the tangle. He said the counter cures and she could move again, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, it's okay." Hermione smiled at her younger brother, who blushed and turned away until she was dressed. Hermione took her wand and the mirror. "Harry Potter." Soon Harry's head was in the mirror.

"Hermione are you-" Harry stopped as soon as he saw the face in the mirror. "Who are you? Were did you get this mirror?"

"Clam down Harry, it's me. I'll explain if you come down to my house _right_ now. I know it sounds like a trap, but please! My life is in danger. Please come." Hermione gave him a pleading look that only Hermione could ever muster. Harry hesitated, then answered.

"I'll come, but who ever you are, you are warned, I will not be alone."

"Good come fast!" Hermione said worried that the spell on her parents would not last long.

* * *

Five hours later, late into the night, Hermione and her brother were back at headquarters. They told their whole story including being beat, but Hermione still didn't want to tell them about being raped, not until she talked to Draco first. At first no one believed them, but after some truth serum, and Harry and Snape reading their minds, they were cleared and hugs were given and tears were shed.

Frank and his wife Clara were put in the dungeon being interrogated by Snape, Harry, and the rest of the adults, Fred, George and Ron were out flying to clear their heads, Ginny was healing Jason, Draco was in his and Hermione's room, and Hermione just finished healing herself with Ginny's help.

"Gin, I'm going to go talk with Draco, okay?" Hermione asked, she knew that when she had left, she had crushed him, and she had come back, though he looked happy to see her okay, he quickly let his scowl fall back into place.

"Sure, good luck." Ginny smiled at her best friend. She had no idea what happened with the two of them. All they had gotten out of Draco was that she turned him down and said he could find someone better then her. She sure hopped that they could work it out.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! I really hope you liked this chapter. I know that there will be people who don't like my idea of Hermione's parents, I got complaints last time I posted this chapter, I really hope people understand that I don't really think that's what Hermione's parents are like, but for the story I wanted a specific plot... Well I hope you liked it, and review! 


	10. Forgive, But Never Forget

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: Okay, I know a lot of people are confused about Hermione and her brother and everything, hopefully everything will be explained, but if you still have questions, message me!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Forgive, But Never Forget

"Draco, we need to talk." Hermione said as she walked into their bedroom. She was rather careful in her steps and she walked cautiously. She noticed that Draco _almost_ looked sorry for scarring her, but his mask soon covered that emotion up.

"There's nothing to talk about." Draco said with stone cold eyes and glared at her. He held her gaze daring her to look away. The cold look faltered when she held his gaze, bold as ever.

"Yes there is," Hermione was firm. She knew he would be mad at her. Ginny had warned her that Draco couldn't deal with pain. And that had always been obvious. He would change his pain into hatred like any Malfoy. It was something that all the Malfoys could do, hate. So needless to say Hermione was not surprised to see him giving her such a cold look. "I know that I hurt you-" Hermione tired to act calm, even though she felt like crying inside. Seeing him treat her this way was tearing her apart.

"You did more than hurt me. You were the only person I thought loved me and then you go and turn me down." Hermione waited for Draco to stop talking before she continued. She had to try even harder from crying this time. The conviction in his voice hurt her down to her very core. It was taking everything she had in herself not to cry and throw herself at Draco.

"Draco, there is so much I need to tell you. One, I do love you. Two-" Hermione stared, but his cold words cut her off. Hermione felt a tear trying to fight it's way out. She was so close to just giving in and crying, maybe that would work...

"Then why did you turn me down?" Draco said, glaring. He was so hurt! She turned him down only to tell him that she didn't want to. She had struck him down in the moment when he felt the most venerable and now she was telling him she didn't mean to. He had just lost his mother and was going to show his emotions, something never-racking in itself, and was about to tell the woman that he loved that he loved her. And what did she do? She crushed him!

"Because of what you said to me before," Hermione looked at Draco with sad eyes. "You said you wanted to date a girl, get married, and have her have your kids. But that's just it, Draco, I can't have kids." Hermione's calm composure crumbled and she collapsed onto the ground. Draco's whole facade of anger dropped, and he was by her side in a heartbeat. "My dad rapped me when I was five, he did it everyday until I went to Hogwarts. I used to bleed so much. It hurt so much. I always thought that I was going to die of pain." Hermione sobbed into Draco's arms.

"Sh, Hermione, it's going to be okay. We'll find away to make everything okay. And I don't care if you can't have kids. It makes me sad, yeah, but it doesn't make me love you less. I'm so sorry, I wish I could take back everything I said to you. Hermione, I love you so much. I'll make everything better." Draco said, heartbroken that he had treated her so cruelly when she had such a big secret that she was hiding, something that obviously tore her up inside. He felt so awful. He even doubted that she would ever really love him again. To him it seemed that he had ruined his only chance.

Hermione cried onto Draco's chest as he cradled her in his arms. Soon she fell asleep and Draco tucked her in and went to find her brother. He really needed to talk to him, maybe he would have an idea of how Draco could make it up to him. Maybe he could find a way to come back into her good favor.

"Jason, I need to talk to you." Draco said as he knocked on the younger boy's door. He was nervous, maybe Jason would be mad at him for hurting his sister. Maybe he wouldn't want to help him.

"Did Gwen tell you?" Jason asked, when he opened the door and found a very distraught Draco standing in front of him. He fought back the urge to smile, he could see why Hermione thought Draco was so cute.

"Yeah, and I feel like I will never be able to make it up to her." Jason did smiled, however, at the blond's comment. Even using a different name, the mention of his older sister brought more sorrow and love into Draco's eyes then Jason ever would have dreamed of. He knew that the two were perfect for one another.

"Is she asleep in your room?" Jason asked he had a feeling that his sister wouldn't need Draco to make anything up to her.

"Yeah," Draco said looking sullen, he had mistook the smile as a mocking of his feelings.

"We should talk in there, I don't think it would be good if she woke up and you weren't there." Jason said turning off his bedroom light and turning back to Draco in the direction of his and Hermione's room.

"If she even wants to see me." Draco added, head hung. Jason smiled again, this was going to be a long talk.

"I'm sure she will, I don't know Gwen too well, at home she hid herself from our parents, regretfully that meant hiding herself from me, too. But I know her well enough to know that if she came to you crying that she has no hard feelings and just wants to have you hold her."

"How did you know she was crying?" Draco asked still unsure of whether or not Hermione would ever forgive him.

"Your shirt is all wet." Jason chuckled and walked into his sister's bedroom. "Good, she's still asleep. So, why do you think she wouldn't forgive you?"

"Well, she's been through so much, and I made fun of her, and hurt her so much in our past. Not only that, but when we finally became friends and I promised that I wouldn't treat her poorly anymore, I turn around and yell at her with out even hearing what she had to say. She must think I'm a horrible person! I mean how could she forgive me? I wouldn't be able to forgive me!"

"You're too hard on yourself, Hermione gives you more credit than you gives yourself. I'm sure she understands that you were hurt, too. I don't blame you for being mad, I would have been mad, too. Plus, she did talk to you right? Hermione wouldn't talk to you if she was mad at you. And you did comfort her and soothe her and you told her you would be there for her, right?" Draco nodded looking contemplative, then spoke.

"I did all that, but I still feel like I owe so much more to her. I still feel bad for what I said. I just want to make it up to her."

"You don't need to make it up anymore to her, I'm sure, but as for how to make it up to her, well I think you might know her better. That's going to have to be something you work on your own. And I'm sure she wont blame you for such small things. You were hurt and she was too. There was miscommunication and that's really what it comes down to." Draco was about to respond when they heard Hermione start to wake.

"Draco, who are you talking to?" Hermione asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up questioningly at the two male figures watching over her.

"Hey Gwen, are you okay?" Jason asked he smiled down on her, he know that everything with Draco and Gwen would be okay. Although he hardly knew them, he could just tell that they're relationship was strong enough to get over petty fights.

"Jason? What are you doing here? Are you giving Draco a heard time? Leave him alone, okay? He didn't do anything to me. It's all right, I feel better." Hermione asked really concerned. The worried look on her face broke Jason out of his trance and made him laugh.

"I didn't do anything to Draco, we were just talking. Gees Gwen, jumping to conclusions so fast? That's so unlike you." Jason said with a joking face. Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, but let out a little laugh. "FIne, don't believe me, just get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah okay, but if I find out that you did anything to him, I would watch out if I were you. You know there are two joke shop owners under this same roof. I have no hesitation in sicking them on you." Hermione smirked, a smirk that would do any Slytherin proud.

"I'm very scared." Jason said smiling. "Good night." He kissed her on the forehead and then bid Draco good night also. He could already tell by the look in his eyes that Draco cared very much for his sister and that she was in good hands. That at least put him at ease, he knew he could trust Draco.

"So did he do anything to you?" Hermione asked where her brother left. She was pretty sure that he hadn't, she had been only joking, but it still didn't hurt to ask.

"No, I asked to talk to him, every thing's okay." Draco smiled at Hermione. He thought he was so cute that she was trying to protect him. He could see the amused glint in her eyes and knew that she had been only joking.

"That's good. So what were you two talking about?" Hermione asked, curiosity playing clear on her face. Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Before he answered, he slipped into the bed besides Hermione. He gathered her close into his arms and took a deep breath in filling his senses with the beautiful smell of his Hermione. The extra seconds he bought were put to good use, of course. _To tell her or not to tell her, that is the question._

"We were talking about you, about us. You know, for someone who I've never met and for someone who you seem to have not been able to spend much time with, he sure seems to know a lot about us." Draco said, moving a bit so he could look Hermione in the eyes.

"Yeah, Jason just seems to know things, he's very smart for his age. We've also always had a strong connection, I'm sure he knows me better than could have been possible in the oppressive environment that we lived it."

"Oh." Was all Draco could muster, he was too deep in thought to come up with much more to say.

"Are you okay? Is there something else on you're mind?" Hermione asked when she noticed that not quite all of Draco was there with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking-" Draco started, but then held back, he knew he could trust Hermione, but he was still afraid to talk to her about their fight. He didn't want it to be anymore awkward between them.

"What about? You know, you can always tell me." Hermione soothed as she cupped Draco's face with her hand.

"I know, I just don't know how to say it."

"Is it about the fight? You know it's okay, I understand. It's okay now, I can't blame you for being mad, I would have been mad at me too."

"Really? Is it really okay between us?" Draco asked feeling the weight on his chest lift. It took him half a second to realize that the weight had been both figurative and literal. Hermione had sat up so they were eye to eye. She gave him a great big smile.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me for not explaining myself."

"Oc course I'll forgive you." Draco said, smoothing out the hair behind her ears with his thumb. He leaned in and the two shared a light yet loving kiss.

"But we should never forget, if we forget, we'll have nothing to learn from." Hermione said softly when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah forgive, but don't forget." Draco smiled down on Hermione.

"Never forget." Hermione smiled back, then made herself comfortable on her pillows, in Draco's arms. "I love you." She whispered, only half awake.

"I love you too." Draco smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

They laid like that in the bask of the full moon. The lights had gone out, as if by magic.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so yeah it took forver to get this one out... This chapter is dedicated to a very great reader of mine, Hannah! Thanks for read guys! Look for more... soon? 


	11. Her Last Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Jason!

Summary: HBP spoilers When Hermione finds a half dead Draco in a dark muggle alleyway, she brings him to the new Order Headquarters to be treated. With no place to turn, and nothing to lose, Draco befriends the Gryffindors and aids them in the upcoming war. But when Hermione's dark past is revealed, it turns attention to the strange voices in Draco and Hermione's heads. Mild M for language, violence, dark themes, and possible mild adult themes.

A/N: So this chapter is much longer than the last chapter, from here on out, the chapters will be getting longer! I hope you enjoy the length.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Her Last Thoughts

"So the plan is to find and save Mrs. Zabini and her son from Voldemort who's been after them because they haven't picked a side in the war?" Ron asked for clarification. After having Draco around, he didn't so much mind the thought of having another Slytherin around. Sure, it would take some getting used to, but he was much more open minded than he had ever been about accepting Slytherins into his home.

"Yeah thats the basic idea. So Draco, you should come with me, I'm sure you could get them to come to are side. And Hermione, too. You have a good connection with people, I'm sure the two of you can get them to at least accept protection." Lupin added and got the nodded confirmation from both teens. They had been planing this for the past week and both Draco and Hermione had known that they would have been the ones to go.

"So when do we head out?" Hermione asked, eager to at least leave the house. In the past week, since she had gotten back from her last mission, no one would let her go out on another one because they were afraid for her safety.

"Tomorrow morning, so that gives you the day to relax." Lupin said with a hint of a smile gracing his features. He knew how Hermione felt, being trapped and being held back from doing something she wanted to because of circumstance that she couldn't control. Part of the reason he had wanted to ask Hermione to help him was to get her out before she went crazy. With that final note the meeting ended leaving the order members to scatter in every which way.

Hermione mentally thanked Lupin for asking her to accompany him. She had a feeling that he had known that she was going crazy being all cooped up. With a sigh, Hermione left the meeting room. Now she had a whole day to kill. What was she going to do? Go to the library and research, of course!

She headed off to the study, after letting everyone else know that she wanted to do some personal research. Hermione was always hungry for more knowledge and always seemed to look up the most random things on her free time, so no one questioned her. In reality, she was looking for the spell that she had used on the day she rescued Draco. It had been bugging her to figure out what it was she did. As she headed to the study, she bumped into Draco who was going in the same direction.

"Hey, watch where you're walking," Draco catching Hermione by the waist. She let out a small giggle. She wouldn't have nearly fallen over if Draco hadn't "tired to catch her". Draco gave Hermione a teasing smile before kissing her on the forehead.

She loved his smile it always seemed to light up the room. It was hard for her to think of the time when Draco never smiled. His past, their past, it all seemed like a dream. It was so surreal that at times Hermione really did forget about the pain in both of their lives.

"Going to the study?" He asked, his question stirring Hermione from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought it would be the best way to pass the time." Hermione smiled.

"And you didn't think of spending time with me to pass the day?" Draco joked giving Hermione a fake hurt look.

"That's a great idea," Hermione smiled teasing. "I hadn't thought of that, why don't we both go to the library!"

"I was just on my way, myself." Draco smiled and held her closer to him for a moment.

Hermione loved it when Draco held her. She always felt so protected. Like her past never happened, and all that mattered was the man who held to her like his own life depended on it.

"Well then, shall we head off together?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from his embrace, only to link arms with his.

"Lead the way, my lady."

The two walked the halls of head quarters together, arms linked, in a peaceful silence. It was moments like those that they cherished because, with the hectic war, they hardly had anytime to just relax, the two of them.

When they reached the study, they separated and took to different sides of the room. Hermione went straight for the history section, and Draco left for the section designated to spell books. Neither questioned what it was that the other was looking for, both were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to really notice.

Hermione's sharp eye scanned the ceiling to floor bookshelf. She had the intent on learning more about the spells she had used on the day she saved Draco. It had been annoying her, not knowing what spells she had used. If she could figure out what they were and where they had come from, then maybe she could tell the order and use them for the war. Maybe she could even find more spells that would help them.

Hermione was nearing the bottom of the bookshelf and getting rather frustrated. She was about to give up when a book caught her eye. Hermione reached for the book titled _The Origin of Magic: the Story of Merlin_. It sounded promising, so she took it off the shelf and moved to sit in a comfortable chair. With the flick of her wand, she summoned a bottle of ink, a feather quill, and parchment, in case she found anything worthwhile to write down.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Draco was trying to find a spell book that could shed some light onto what spells Hermione had used when she saved him. He hadn't want to ask her because he didn't want her to know that he had been able to hear her. He also didn't want to ask her because that would be admitting weakness. Draco had dropped many of his old habits, like hating muggleborns, but he was still a bit prideful. He hated admitting that he didn't know something. After finding three promising spell books, Draco also took a seat in a comfortable chair and began to read.

As Draco shifted through his books, Hermione was moving her way slowly through her one book. It was hard to read the book, it was written in runes, which Hermione was quite good at reading, but the runes that the book was using were runes made and used thousands of years ago. Luckily, Hermione had read ahead in her runes book and knew of the old runes, she just had to think rather hard to remember them. From what she could understand, the first chapter read:

* * *

_Chapter One: The History of Merlin_

_In the time of the great wizard, Merlin, magic was just starting to be formed into the entity that we know and use today. Merlin, the strongest wizard of his time, was one of the few wizards who helped form the structure of magic that we use now such as spells, potions, and enchanted objects. Merlin was the original creator of many of the spells. He also made thousands of predictions of which hundreds have become so and hundreds more have yet to come to pass._

_Merlin was born in..._

* * *

With a sigh, Hermione scanned the index. The first chapter was no help, but maybe she could find a chapter on the spells that Merlin had made. Turning to chapter four, Hermione skimmed the text until she found:

* * *

_Chapter Four: Merlin's Spells_

_Of the thousands of spells that Merlin created, few of the more complicated spells are still in use. Many spells no longer used because they seem to unconventional._

* * *

Hermione sighed again, even more frustrated than before. Again she turned to the index to find the correct chapter. When she found the page, she turned to chapter fourteen.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Dead Magic_

_There are many spells known to wizarding kind in our time. But there are also many that are no longer in use. In the case of most of these forgotten spells, they were discarded as unconventional. If used in our times now, they would seem barbaric and thus were forgotten. The only known place that the spells still exist are in the scrolls of Merlin._

_The purpose of this chapter is to talk about why these spells were put away and never used again. If you are looking for a list of these spells you may find the complete list in a copy of __Merlin's Scrolls Abridged_

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself. This book was no use. She put it back on the self where she found it and skimmed the shelves for a copy of Merlin's Scrolls Abridged, but found nothing. Little did Hermione know, the answers to her questions were well hidden in the first book she had found. 

Draco wasn't having any luck, either as he combed the three spells books he had chosen. The first book he had picked was a book on commonly forgot spells, but he couldn't find dormiturus or amatus among the many pointless spells that taught you how to clothe yourself and other such nonsense.

The second book wasn't much help either. The book of advanced spells and charms filled Draco with the knowledge of how to alter a person's memories to make them think they were a pirate who's name was Captain Fishfeet and who owned a ship called the Hydra and then how to make all that come true.

With a sigh, Draco picked up the last book. It was a book on advanced Dark Magic. He really hoped that he didn't find the spells in there. He'd hate to think that Hermione had used Dark Magic, even if it had been to save in. So, when fifteen minutes later he had come up with nothing, Draco was both relieved and disappointed.

Both Draco and Hermione stood to replace the books they had taken on their respective shelves. They were both about to start looking again for more books when they heard Mrs. Weasley call them down for lunch.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked as they walked together, from the study to the kitchen.

"No, did you?" Draco asked still slightly annoyed at his lack of information, maybe he would have to ask Hermione.

"No, I think I might do some more research after the mission tomorrow, I don't know about you, but I find it better to prepare for the task ahead first."

"I was thinking the same thing." Draco said with a gracing his lips. "Great minds think a like."

"You're so corny." Hermione said laughing at Draco, kissing his fake frown away.

"But you know you love it." Draco said, hoping for a joking response back.

"No, but I do love you." Hermione said . They stopped walking, they were just in front of the door to the kitchen, but neither seemed to notice. Instead they found their arms wrapped around each other, their lips found the other's and held them in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too." Draco whispered before break the embrace and opening the kitchen door.

The two sat at lunch that day with large goofy grins on their faces.

* * *

"Okay, so you know the plan?" Lupin asked the two teens with him. They were only a mile away from the Zabini estate. The rest of the order sat at headquarters, waiting for any signal that might mean the need of back up. If all went as planed, they would not even be needed. 

"Yeah, Draco and I'll cover the front, you'll check out the back. When we know the coast is clear, Draco and I'll try the front door, if that doesn't work, I'll call you with my mirror and you'll try the back. If no one comes to either the front or the back door, we call for back up and storm the house." Hermione said in whispered voice.

"Good," Lupin said and they started walking in the direction of the Zabini Manor. It took mere minutes for the grand Manor to come into view. Quietly they separated, Lupin fell into the early morning shadows to the back of the house. Draco and Hermione walked boldly in the light, up the walk way, and found themselves at the front door.

"Do you see or hear anything?" Hermione asked, she had made sure to keep her eyes open and her ears attentive, but the grounds of Zabini Manor were silent. Draco shook is head no and started to reached for the magical door bell. He glanced once to Hermione as if to ask her if he could should press it or not. When Hermione gave him a quick, but firm nod 'yes', he pressed the button. At once, both stood back and on guard. They needed to be ready, just incase they were attacked. But after ten minutes of utter silence, Hermione called Lupin via mirror.

"There was no answer." Hermione said, her back turned from Draco, staying alter to any movement in the surrounding garden.

"Okay, let me try the back door, then I'll call you back." Lupin said. The connection was cut and the two teens were left to stand, still looking for anything that might alter them to an attack.

After five minutes, Lupin and Hermione were back in contact, via mirror.

"No luck, we're going to have to all the others." Lupin said, a grim look crossing his face.

"Okay, I'll call Harry, wait for my signal before entering the Manor." Hermione said and cut the connection. "Harry Potter" She tapped the mirror with her wand. Instantly the face of a worried Harry Potter appeared on the mirror's glass.

"Hermione are you guys okay?" Harry asked, not even waiting for Hermione to speak.

"Yeah, no one came to the door, I have a tracing spell on my cloak, find me, and get your butts over here." Hermione said, the place gave her an uneasy feeling. With a curt nod, Harry cut the connection. With in minutes, the order was surrounding Hermione and Draco.

"Spread out, some of you cover the back entrance with Lupin. We also need some people outside, keeping an eye on other entrances, like windows." Hermione said while Draco shot red sparks into the sky. The signal was sent and the mission was in action.

Quickly the order dispersed to their stations, Draco and Hermione both shot powerful unlocking charms at the door and hardly flinched when they heard the wood splinter. Together, they ran in, followed by Ron, Harry, Fred, and George.

"Mrs. Zabini, Blaise, every thing is okay." Draco's loud voice echoing through the bare house. "It's me, Draco, I'm with the order, we're here to help you." The face of an older woman was visible from behind a door on the second floor.

"Oh Draco dear!" She said, her face lighting up. She ran down the steps and took Draco into a big hug.

"Mother," A male voice said from the same room. "You must be careful, you never know if Voldemort would use polyjuce or not." He to came down the steps, and nodded to Draco and the crowed gathered around him. "Though why he would want to steal the ugly mugs of you lot, I wouldn't know." Blaise said with a smirk. He descended the stairs and pulled Draco into a brotherly hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, but the other's could still hear him. The look on his face had gone from smug to a mixture of worry and relief.

"And you, you must be the children who go to school with Blaise, thank you so much for coming for us." Mrs. Zabini said, turning to Hermione, Harry, and the three Weasleys.

Now that Hermione could get a better look at Mrs. Zabini, she was socked. It was clear that old age wasn't the reason for her silver hair. The veela part of her blood made her a hair silver in a way that made her look all the more youthful. She was pale, but still looked healthy. At the sight of Draco, her face simply lit up with joy.

After pulling away from Draco, Blaise stood back from the others. Hermione noticed how his dark hair and indigo eyes seemed to pull him into the shadows of the house. He didn't look dangerous, though and Hermione was one to believe in instinct. Despite his aura of casual passiveness, Hermione was certain she would never want to be at the other end of his wand when he was mad.

"Oh dear, if I had only known it was you. We have been keeping quiet and holed up for quite some time. What with the Death Eaters after as and-"

"Mother, I think it would be wise not to speak further." Blaise's gaze fell on his mother, looking almost stern. It was then obvious that the children of the Order should not have let the reunion become longer than necessary. Quickly, Hermione cast her patronus, a swan, and sent it after Lupin, with the message that they had Blaise and Mrs Zabini.

"We have to go, now." Harry said speaking for the first time. He swept around to face the door, taking long strides until he was in the frame. The others moved to follow, but the Zabini's stayed put.

"But if we leave, we would be forfeiting our house to the Death Eaters.

"It's the house," Fred said with a grim expression which did nothing to compliment his features.

"Or your lives." George added, looking just as grim as his brother.

"Come with us," Draco said pleadingly. "You don't have to chose sides, just stay where we can keep you safe. We want this war over, and the less deaths the better."

"Then I shall pack. Mother, would you help me? We also must set the house elves free." Blaise said, turning to leave. His sharp movements showing that the decision had been made, by him, to leave. It left no room for question on his mother's part. In the think, somber, silence, everyone was surprised when Hermione spoke up.

"If it's not too much to ask, we could really use the extra help at headquarters. What with all the people to feed, clothes to wash, and rooms to clean. If you don't mind, we could really use the house elves."

"Oh of course dear! Let me go fetch them. I'm afraid that we only have two, though. They are both rather old, but they love their work." Mrs. Zabini smiled and gracefully glided off to find them. Or so it seem she glided. Her movements where like a dancers.

"Asking for house elves?" Ron asked looking at Hermione funnily. "Who are you and where did Hermione go?"

"Oh shove off, Ron." Hermione said tartly. "I was thinking in _our_ best interest, you don't want to do the dishes any more than _I_ do. Plus, like she said, _they like their work_." Hermione said, as if talking to a small child. The way she spoke, you would have thought Ron was the one who had created S.P.E.W. The group laughed at Ron's confused face and wait for Blaise and his mother to return. They were only gone a few minutes when Harry hissed and his hand went right to his scar.

"They're coming." There was panic in his voice as he, and the others, ran after Blaise and Mrs. Zabini.

Hermione separated long enough from the group to shot off purple sparks to warn the others, Hermione stopped in front of the kitchen and saw Mrs. Zabini. Quickly, Hermione rushed into the kitchen to warn the Lady of the Manor.

"Ma'am, we have to get out of here! They're on their way!" Hermione shouted as she threw open the kitchen door. She screamed. There lay Mrs. Zabini, on the cold floor, twitching from a few dozen crucios.

"It's too late little girl." A tall man hissed. He stood in the corner with a mask covering his face, but Hermione would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Lucius Malfoy." Hermione screamed. "Let her go." She whipped out her wand, but he was too quick for her. He lunged for her, arms outstretched, want forgotten. Hermione screamed again, her mind black, she couldn't remember any spells to repel him.

They fell with a crash, Hermione's head smashed into the floor. She felt and heard a crack. She was surrounded by blood in no time. Lucius stood, cleaning himself of blood (with his newly remembered wand) and sneered down at Hermione "_Crucio_." He cursed her over and over again. The combination of the lack of blood and torture curse was pulling Hermione farther into the dark. He screams were dying and her throat was horse and dry.

"My lord will be happy to know I killed one of Potter's friend. She heard him hiss above her, but she couldn't get her mind to wrap around the words. She was in too much pain, she hardly understood what he was saying. In her final moments of consciousness, her only thought was, _"I can't die, I can't. Draco, be strong without me."_

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is really different from the original. The past few chapters have been under going far more then grammar and spelling editing. This is an example of a chapter that was lengthened and made much darker and more gruesome than the original. I hope you all liked it! Hannah, I'm sorry I couldn't meet up with you this weekend, but Christmas break, I promise! Shaelyn 


End file.
